Diary of Azmaria
by Suspense Master
Summary: After Rosette's death, Azmaria sets out to take Aion away from the world, but the devil uses a technique that she had never expected. Now she is in a new world, exploring a way to get back to home and finish what she started.
1. Entry 00

_**Author**__**: **_Hello. This is my first Chrono Crusade fanfic that I've ever done; I see other ones get great recognition and I feel I want the same for, not just this one, but for all my fics. Like my idol, Stephen King, his respect as a writing was rising slowly... I feel mine is too. So, this will be dark, since I have expertise in angst, horror and suspense. And, if you people remember the anime, I'm sure it'll be easy for you guys to figure out. Please, enjoy reading it and don't be afraid to comment about whatever your heart tells you.

* * *

Azmaria Hendric walked through halls of the Magdalene Order, her thoughts still wondering on Rosette and Chrono; she missed them but knew they were at peace and knew they would watch over her. Looking at the clock's lifeless image brought memories of when her friends were alive, Satella as well… now even she had joined the Magdalene Order as a Militia, she had this thought in the back of her head that told her something was going to happen.

Things that we happening, not just in the city, but around the world meant that something was happening and she was certain it wouldn't be good. She sighed to herself as she continued to move through the halls and to the outside of the grounds to enjoy the fresh air. A few minutes had passed and she was called to Sister Kate's office with something she wanted to tell her, something about a sighting in the Vatican—Aion was supposedly spotted.

"Was it him?" asked the nun.

Sister Kate nodded, a stern look graved on her face. "From what Remington told me he saw him heading towards the Vatican in an attempt to do something but he wasn't quite sure. My theory would be he would assassinate the pope."

"And if that happens, what will the people do?"

Sister Kate set down her tea. "I don't know. If something happens in the city, I will send some of the Militia to Rome and confront him

"I'm going, too… I want him to understand what he did to other people and Rosette."

"No… I understand how you feel, Azmaria, but you need to not rush things when they come about. I think it's best if you get some rest until we can discover the rest of his plan. When we do, then you can go after him, but I can't have you risking your life when you've been through as much as it is."

Azmaria was seething on the inside but didn't show it. "Okay, thank you for telling me, Sister Kate."

She only nodded while watching her leave and praying that she doesn't do anything that would get her into trouble. Sure she was becoming like Rosette and learning about the different firearms and weapons the Elder made but that didn't mean she was strong enough to face Aion by herself and have the entire Order worry about her—they still saw her as someone who needed constant protection.

Looking out her window, Sister Kate looked up at the sky and prayed. "Please, Lord, keep her safe."

* * *

Night fell through the whole city as everybody was asleep, except one. Even though she knew that they were at peace, it didn't help her waking up in a cold sweat and crying in the middle of night for Sister Kate to console and comfort her. Azmaria tossed and turned as a familiar face appeared inside her inner conscious.

In the white void, Azmaria looked at the black shroud in front of her as it grew and grew till a blanket of fog surrounded her body and vision. _You want to make Aion pay for what he did?_

Azmaria knew what the voice was and tried to shut it out. "You're not real; you were taken away from me!"

_When I was exorcised, I left a piece of myself behind in you and now seeing the predicament you're in, you're going to need my help._

"I don't want your help! Why should I when you tried to trap my mind?"

_If you care about them, you would accept my offer, which you have no choice in the matter if you want to defeat Aion._

Azmaria sighed, "Alright…

Letting her body free, the black smog grew smaller and smaller till it shrunk small enough to encase her body as it filled inside her. On the outside, Azmaria tossed and screamed as the she fought against the pain. It was like she was being flattened by a giant compact crusher as she felt the pressure on her limbs and bones; her eyes shot open as her pupils turned dark, knowing the spirit was now a part of her.

Feeling she had control of her body as well as her mind, Azmaria got up out of bed, turned on her lights and looked at her self. In the mirror, she looked normal aside from the black color her pupils looked. "You know that everybody here is going to ask questions?" she said to the Mind Eater.

_And that is why I'm prepared to do what I can._

Azmaria knew that with this thing inside of her, bonded to her, it would be something that can help her but also cause problems for the Magdalene Order. Sister Kate knew well about this spirit as well as Remington and would try to drive it out of her body, Azmaria knew this for sure but it said it wanted to help her. Things didn't make sense to her as she slept but when the next day dawned and Sister Kate had told her about where Aion was, she was ready.

The head sister noted the strange look in Azmaria's eyes. "You're eyes… they look different than before."

Azmaria sighed to herself. _She noticed._

_I'll take it from here._

Sister Kate's gaze was still on the nun as her facial expression changed to a blank look before her lips moved and she immediately recognized the voice. "I'm sure you remember me from when one of your own saved her from me?"

Sister Kate looked on in shock, "But Rosette dived into Azmaria and exorcised you from her body… why are you still alive?"

The being chuckled darkly, making it send a shiver down the woman's spine, "A piece of myself was left behind by me before I was drawn out of her body. Using that I'm still able to do what I want with her."

Sister Kate's face twisted into a look of rage. This thing was still alive even after they saved her from drawing it out? She would have to get rid of it again somehow and make sure it would stay gone for good. "I don't know how you managed to survive from Rosette diving into Azmaria and saving her but I won't have you hurt her again after she's been through so much already! I won't let this happen again!"

"Without me, she won't be much good by herself against Aion… besides, trusting me is something she has no choice about."

Sister Kate knew that this thing was trying to do something but she didn't want to press on the issue of what. Instead she went to her desk and watched as Azmaria had control of her body again; she was told that they found where Aion was located—this was her big moment.

"Thank you, Sister Kate," Azmaria said but got nothing from her; she just got up and looked out her window in silence. The nun didn't know what else to say hoping that she wouldn't upset her even more so she left. Getting her things ready, she knew she would finally get the chance to make Rosette and Chrono smile down at her from above.

* * *

Aion walked through the city of where he was at, knowing that everything he wanted to do was coming together, and things were making the next door open for a new age. He was in control, he was god and he could make the choices where the world could be altered in his own way. Still walking along the streets he heard a gun click and jumped out of the way as a few shots missed him. "You sick bastard!" Azmaria shouted at him she loaded up another magazine into the gun. "You'll die for everything, Aion!"

"My, my, Azmaria… you've changed so much it's quite a shock you used to be so different when you were a child."

"Shut UP! You took everything from me but now I can finally make you suffer like you made Rosette!"

"Come on my dear… some things can be accomplished by one person, namely me."

"I'll be the one to judge that!"

The two fought—Aion dodged her bullets and crucifix barriers while he tried to get a shot in but she, too, dodged his attacks like she knew what he was planning. This baffled him because he knew that the apostle wasn't this good when it came to defending herself but seeing her wearing a habit as well meant that she was now part of the Order—the Militia—seeing as she wore gloves as well.

_I've never seen her have this much experience before. There is no way the Magdalene Order could have taught her to be this good,_ he thought to himself and he took damage from her gunfire. Though the fight was short, he was weak from the sacreds piercing his skin, leaving deep wounds on his body. Falling to one knee, Aion looked up at the girl, noticing her black eyes. "You've got excellent skills, Azmaria, but they're still not enough to finish me," Aion said.

"I intend to do just that," she said, loading another magazine into her gun.

"Even though to know me well, you don't know what else I can do." Aion's actions were quick as the nun didn't have time to act as a silver orb was tossed in her direction, hitting her body and engulfing both her and itself in a bright red light before flashing away from the spot she stood. Getting up, Aion clutched his wounds. "Don't worry, Azmaria… things will be different for you. But now, it's time you know how it feels to truly be alone."

* * *

_**Black Waltz**__**: **_And there is my prologue for my story. If you're wondering about the title, I chose a certain song from one of my favorite bands because I thought it would sound interesting. Also, the inspiration for this story came from two favorite animations of mine, both of which are my favorite. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and leave me your criticism and comments because I have no experience in the fantasy genre.


	2. Entry 01

Aznaria and her friend felt themselves being flown through a void of multiple colors, voices, noises, and lights as her body wailed around like a ragdoll. Whatever that trick that Aion had used on her, it was taking her somewhere she didn't know about but he didn't know that she wasn't alone; the Mind Eater was with her and told her that it would give her the help she needed since she wanted to help others. Seeing a light shine above her made her temporarily blind so she shielded her eyes and opened them so see land as well as shrub, foliage, and trees.

The nun hit a tree with a hard thud, sliding down while breaking most of the tree branches before hitting the grass. Feeling pain racking her body she fought against it and picked herself up and looked around—everything was different! "Do you know where we are?" Azmaria asked the Mind Eater.

_Can't say. My guess is he used a special orb to send us here._

"Any chance you know where he got it from?"

_Somebody like Aion would have something like that on him all the time. My guess is it was a surprise attack for us._

Azmaria looked around seeing nothing but greenery but felt relief when she saw a dirt road with nobody on it. She figured it had to lead somewhere and with her just standing alone in this field; she would attract predators to feast on her. She walked towards the road until she heard her companion talk to her.

_Take the road and right and you'll see a city._

"How do you…" she said but was stopped when the spirit chuckled.

_I'm able to foresee things for you._

"Convenient," she said and walked along the path the spirit had told her. As Azmaria walked she noticed she could see a man and woman looking at the choice of her clothing, almost like they had never seen the kind of clothes. Seeing as she was getting stared at made her feel uneasy but she knew that this world she was put in had many different things. Different things… that word never sounded more perverse to her. Everything back in New York City was a mess when Aion had turned Rosette into a Sanit. Since that event, people were starting to see the Magdalene Order as a place for devils since they saw Chrono in the crowd of people.

_Will things that happened in New York happen here as well? _She thought to herself.

_I can't be certain that something like that will Azmaria, _said the Mind Eater.

Going through the city Azmaria knew that this world she had come across was beautiful as well, seeing many different statues, some of them crystal. They are beautiful, she thought to herself as she gazed at it.

Being a person from another time was something she didn't know about and was a little scared in this new world… how would she get back home? More importantly, where was she going to stay for the night, she didn't have any money.

Passing by a mother and her child, she could hear the child say that she wanted his mother to sing him a song but she said she didn't know any songs that would be to his liking. This sparked and idea in the former apostle. Going up to the woman and child, the boy backed away in fear thinking he was going to be hurt but she said, "Would you like to hear a song?" she asked him.

The boy looked up at her, "What can you sing?"

"Something you can like."

Relaxing her body, she held her hands together and sang with a voice that the boy couldn't believe—it was magnificent to him and his mother. While she sang, many of the people stopped and stared at her, liking the way her voice was. Many of them were astounded by her voice and drew more and more people while the mother smiled. After her singing, many of the people clapped at her while she curtseyed and walked through the crowd but then looked at a woman.

"Can you tell me where the inn is?"

"If you keep going, you can see the sign."

"Thanks," she said getting ready to leave when she left a hand on her shoulder. "Here, take this," said a woman, giving her a small bag. "It's something that can help you out."

"Are you sure, I really can't take something like that."

"Trust me honey, I loved the way you sang and you deserve something for it. You can probably be singing for the whole city."

Azmaria took the bag and thanked her. _Glad you got something out of it._

"I just hope it's enough for us to stay until we figure out what to do."

Holding the bag close to her, she walked through the town asking people where the local inn was and was taken in the right way to it. Inside, she saw an elderly woman with glasses sitting patiently at the front desk. "Hello, I was wondering if you have any rooms for the night."

"Yes, we have plenty of rooms for use. Please, sign in." Seeing an open book, she took the white feather and signed in. "That voice I heard earlier makes me wonder if an angel came down from the sky to give us good fortune."

She said nothing as the girl was given a key to her room and shown where it was. When the manager left, Azmaria felt nothing but silence, which relaxed her. Looking around the room she found it different than New York City but still had a homey atmosphere to it with many different things she could remember from her time living with uncle, Ricardo Hendric. She could remember how many times she had to spend in that room she was always put in with a tray of food and nothing else.

Another thought sparked her… could she use her voice as a way to get money? It was worth a shot since that small crowd she gathered liked the way she sang and were probably wondering if she would do it again. Looking at the bag the lady gave to her; she undid the string and opened the bag on her lap seeing the gold cubes she gave her.

"I think this can last me the night," she said to herself and looked out the window. "Finding a way back home isn't going to be easy for us."

_Things are never easy, Az._

Settling down on the bed, Azmaria decided on what she should do about her situation. She still remembered that people loved her voice and could possibly make some money to support her until she was accustomed to this place. Looking at herself, she also knew that she didn't have any other clothes to wear as pajamas except for the ones she was wearing. A knock at her door broke her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened, showing the woman with a tray of food and drink. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thanks."

Setting the tray down on the table, she looked at the young girl. "It's very peculiar seeing someone like you walking about in this city. Most people who come in usually just go about their business to the next place. They never stop to talk to anyone."

"There are other people here, too?"

The manager nodded. "They only come and go at times, usually doing their work in order to make everything pure and holy."

"Who are these people?"

"People that you don't want to meet, my dear. Well, I'm sorry if I scared you, please relax and make yourself at home." The woman went out the door, closing it behind her while Azmaria just thought about the words of other people in the city. It scared her to know that these people she was warned about were dangerous but she didn't know what they were like. Even with the spirit inside her, she knew it wouldn't be enough to fight them if she came across them; she had dropped her gun and holy ammo back in the Vatican. _I don't have a good feeling about these people._

"Neither do I. I'll just have to be cautious of who I come across when going into the city."

Going to the desk she took off the top of the food bowl, allowing steam to escape and show a hot dish of beef stew with vegetables as well as dinner roll and warm cup of tea. Smiling contently at the food, she ate the food while savoring its taste, loving the way the juices of the stew felt on her taste buds. Eating the food made her feel good; she hoped that other places had good food for her like this.

After eating, she looked out the window one last time before sighing herself. She thought a lot of about how everybody was wondering about her—Sister Kate, Remington, Joshua, and the whole Order. Azmaria smiled as she knew that Rosette and Chrono were watching out for her so she had nothing to be afraid of.

"We should get some sleep. I want to see what the rest of this city's like."

_Same here, and I want to know more about those people the lady was talking about._

With nothing more to say, both nun and devil rested on the inn's bed while two ghostly apparitions looked at her with pleasant smiles and they touched her hair before disappearing in the air.

* * *

The morning dawn came over the city while the manager was busy cleaning up around the building, dusting the furniture and organizing the statures when she heard footsteps and saw the woman walking down from the stairs, already dressed. "I'm surprised you're up early, good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. I'm heading into town to find someplace where I can eat."

"I can tell you someplace where you can breakfast, that is unless you don't mind walking all that way."

"Where is it?"

* * *

Azmaria walked into the building, seeing different types of people all sitting around tables, the sounds of clanging silverware audible inside among the noise of chatter while some of the patrons looked at her and her choice of clothing, noting how it looked like the kind they would see around their church. Many of the people made the cross or clasped their hands together when they saw her; she paid no mind to them as she sat at one of the tables and waited patiently for a server.

Minutes later, the woman looked to her side and saw a man with a thick beard and burly body asking her what she would like. Azmaria told him and he went to the kitchen to prepare her order while she looked around the interior of the building and admired the majestic decorations and oil paintings. "Strange new world this is," she said to herself.

The atmosphere of the tavern was noisy to her but she didn't know any other place in this city. Back at the field where she landed, she saw a mountain range as well as a forest but didn't try to take the risks of freezing to death; besides, her tenant told her that it was able to foresee things for. Looking at the place of the kitchen she saw the man carry a steaming bowl of oatmeal and a plate of fruit. "Here you go, little miss. Enjoy, and if there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

Azmaria only nodded and began to eat her second meal of a new day, savoring the taste of the food while trying to make it last—she didn't know where else she would go. Wait… maybe she would try out the idea of singing in the town square. Many of the people thought of an angel coming down from the sky but some of them didn't know it was this woman.

Grabbing a handful of berries she mixed it into her oatmeal and stirred it up before eating it. Then when her mush was gone she ate what was left of the fruit all while her thoughts were still going on Rosette and Chrono. Last night, she had a dream where Rosette and Chrono were back but she didn't have the clock on her and Joshua was with her too, at the Seventh Bell Orphanage.

Maybe I can hope for best, she thought to herself before getting up and placing the last of the gold cubes on the table, and then walked out the door.

Walking through the city made her feel more accustomed to everything because she was learning about it—the people, the food, the businesses, even the nature. "Look, there she is!" a little boy said going up to Azmaria. "Are you the one who can sing?" asked the boy.

Azmaria looked at him before nodding her head. "Can you sing for me my family?" asked the girl next to the boy. "My family loved hearing your voice and wanted you to sing again for us. Will you please do it again, Miss?"

Looking at the children's faces, she couldn't possibly say no to them; an apostle was a person of God after all but in her case, since she didn't have her healing abilities there wasn't much she could do, but as long as people were happy that her voice was causing greatness instead of misery she was happy.

"Where would you like me to sing?"

Both children took her hands and lead her through the city until they got to a group of people and set her on a small pedestal before going back to her mother and father. Azmaria saw many different people as well as children and knew that this was what she decided on to help her through her journey back home. This is what I want, she thought to herself, if my voice can't hurt people anymore then this is what I will do for them. I can finally know that nothing bad will come of my powers!

For the second time in a new day, in a new world, Azmaria sang while the people closed their eyes and prayed for the voice of the heavens filling their town. She wasn't afraid of anything… she knew that things were going to be tough but she was going to get stronger and get back to her own time and kill Aio for everything he put everyone through.

* * *

_**Black Waltz**__**: **_That's a wrap for chapter two. One thing I will say about this is that the idea for this story came from watching Claymore and Samurai Jack, both of which are my favorites as I explained to you about them in the previous chapter. Also, when I said I have no experience in the fantasy genre, I meant that I'm not very good at making up different worlds, creatures, or names of cities and such, even though I watched Lord of the Rings when I was a kid as well as watched a few Sci-Fi movies and shows. Another thing I want to clear up is that Azmaria's age is different than in the anime. I wanted to be able to use the manga version of her since she's more grown up in the epilogue than in the final episode of the series, but the only thing they never mentioned in the manga if she was part of the Magdalene Order.

If anyone knows about this, help me understand.

Another thing is I want to thank Souldin for clarifying up the problems in the prologue and giving me tips on what do. I know the fight scene was weak but I'm going to make it not happen again in the future chapters.

So I'll try and improve on my skills in this genre to expand on my writing skills. Until next time, my friends.


End file.
